Ella tambien lo sabe
by mariel85
Summary: No solo Hermione supo ver lo que Harry sentía por Ginny antes de besarla.


Ella lo sabe 2

De un momento a otro había dejado de estar jugando al ajedrez con Ron para terminar en las manos de Molly Weasley. Solo Merlín sabía como había llegado a ese punto pero no cualquiera hubiese podido resistir esa mirada de madre maravillosa que le dirigió cuando asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y le pidió tan encantadoramente si la ayudaba a preparar esas deliciosas galletas que preparaba cada navidad.

Así que ahí estaba, con las manos en la masa, literalmente, siendo acosado por su mirada. Hacía más o menos unos veinte minutos que había accedido a tan peculiar pedido, Molly no solía pasar mucho tiempo con él, mucho menos a solas, y aunque siempre tenía para él esa mirada escrutadora como queriendo saber como estaba, esta vez era sumamente incomoda. No habían hablado casi nada, más que ella para darle ciertas indicaciones sobre el preparado, o él para responder si lo estaba haciendo bien, terminó de unir todo mientras ella preparaba la mesada para amasar y recortar las galletas, limpió sus manos en el delantal floreado que le había puesto ni bien entrar para que no ensuciase su ropa mirando por la ventana como caía una copiosa nevada, esquivando una vez más la mirada penetrante de la mujer.

-Estas diferente Harry- lo dijo de una forma tan despreocupada que no tuvo la menor duda de que habían llegado al meollo de todo el asunto.

La miró como empezaba a estirar la masa, mientras sopesaba la posibilidad de contestar o no.

-Supongo que he crecido, Hermione dice que estoy más alto- ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-No me refiero a eso… ya estabas alto este verano- hizo una pausa mientras se quitaba distraídamente un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que había escapado de su recogido- me refiero a que tienes un brillo diferente en la mirada.

Por Merlín, Dumbledore y toda la bendita Orden del Fénix! No podía estar insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando! O si?

-Eh…

-No hace falta que digas nada, tu sonrojo lo dice todo- soltó una risita muy parecida a las que Ginny solía soltar cuando lo pillaba haciendo alguna cosa indebida, lo cual lo hizo enrojecer aun mas. - No te preocupes, no es que sea muy evidente, pero he visto esa mirada varias veces y sé que no me equivoco. A ti lo que te pasa es que estas enamorado.

Ahora sí! Si no se había puesto violeta era porque alguien lo apreciaba en el más allá, no era posible que Molly Weasley le estuviera acosando de aquella manera, podía escapar, pero eso no sería demasiado Gryffindor que digamos y además confirmaría las sospechas de la mujer. Y por otro lado… llevaba siglos con aquello encima, no podía desahogarse con nadie, Ron lo mataba, Hermione pondría aquella cara de petulancia y no creía poder soportarla en esas circunstancias, con quien más podría hablarlo… la sonrisa dulce y la mirada maternal invitaban a hablar y estaba seguro que no le diría a nadie.

-No estoy totalmente seguro de ello- ella lo miró un tanto asombrada pero complacida por su respuesta- es… complicado.

-No será otra vez Cho Chang verdad?- Pero de dónde sacaba aquella mujer la información? Bueno, viviendo con tanta gente en una casa tan pequeña alguna conversación tal vez habría oído sin querer… o a hurtadillas detrás de alguna puerta.

-No, por supuesto que no- tampoco pensaba decirle todo, mucho menos que de quien estaba supuestamente enamorado era de su hija.

-Oh, claro- respondió claramente captando el mensaje- he oído que no era una chica para ti, y que no terminaron muy bien las cosas entre ustedes.- esas palabras eran claramente de Hermione, cuando regresara a Hogwarts la estrangularía con sus propias manos- de todos modos- continuo ella implacable- no era eso lo que quería saber… en realidad, he notado como tienes la mirada perdida muchas veces y el rostro triste y preocupado, acaso ella no te corresponde?

Cuanto daría él por saber eso.

-No se lo he dicho aun. A nadie en realidad.- sonrió cómplice

-Oh, no creo que sea por falta de valor… de eso estamos de acuerdo en que te sobra- se permitió bromear un momento para relajar el momento.

-Ella tiene novio y R… -se corto justo a tiempo, por poco y le suelta un "Ron me mataría si le tomo siquiera la mano"

-Y?- lo miro de una forma penetrante, pero él se mantuvo firme tratando de encontrar algo que decir, pero de repente ella frunció el ceño y se le acerco un poco aunque sin pizca de enojo, más bien con bastante preocupación- no será Hermione verdad?- dijo casi en un susurro.

No pudo más que soltar una carcajada, por Merlín! Hermione! A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría que él y Hermione…Por Merlín!… Solo a mentes retorcidas como la de Rita Skeeter.

-No por Merlín! Hermione? Es muy linda, muy inteligente y muy encantadora, pero es como mi hermana, jamás podría pensar en Hermione de otra manera, además Ron…

Y ahí metió la pata. Miró hacia el salón y vio como Ron seguía jugando ajedrez tranquilamente con Ginny, que había ocupado su lugar. La Sra. Weasley lo miró con una sonrisa. Si Ron oía que acababa de develar su secreto mejor guardado a su madre, ya podía salir al jardín y comenzar a cavar su tumba.

-Descuida, se lo de esos dos hace siglos, a ver cuando se deciden y se dicen lo que sienten, par de cabezotas.- también miró a su hijo y negó con la cabeza, luego volvió a guardar silencio mientras terminaba de cortar las galletas.

-Podrías pasarme esa fuente que está preparada, Harry- obediente le alcanzó lo pedido y esperó, sabía que la mujer no tardaría en volver a la carga, tenía una expresión en el rostro que alguna vez le había visto a Fred, o a George, no estaba seguro, pero no indicaba nada bueno.

-Bueno- dijo sacudiendo sus manos al terminar de poner todas las galletas en su sitio y abrir el horno y prenderlo con un toque de varita- creo que ya está, no hace falta que te quedes ya, cuando estén listas yo las retiro y las guardo para que sobrevivan hasta mañana en el desayuno.

El chico asintió sin creer su suerte, se quitó el delantal y se estaba lavando las manos en el fregadero cuando Molly luego de dejar las galletas dentro del horno, pasó a su lado y le revolvió el pelo soltando "esa" risita nuevamente. Él la miró interrogante.

-Y descuida… no le diré nada a Ginny, pero cuando deje a Dean espero que se lo digas tu.- sonrió misteriosamente una vez más y se retiró dejándolo pasmado en medio de la cocina.


End file.
